Neko Heero: Stress Reliever
by cool shiz
Summary: 1x2 3x4 AU FLUFF Duo's in his second year at Wing University and he's been stressed about his life lately. He gets advice from his friend Quatre, and learns about a thing called a neko. Those nekos are great for relieving stress, in more ways than one.
1. Quatre, What Should I Do?

Neko Heero: Stress Reliever 

Quatre, What Should I Do? 

**Author:** White Destiny 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Gundam Wing and probably never will! It's owned by Bandai, ANB, and Sunrise! And to other companies not mentioned here, well then sorry! You guys are just too small to remember! --;;; 

**Warnings:** 1x2, 3x4, Yaoi, AU, FLUFF!!! 

**Author's Notes:** I got this idea from watching SpongeBob SquarePants. The specific episode from which I got the idea from was the one where SpongeBob was trying to wash Gary and the pet refused to go into the bathtub. Well, this fic will lead up to that with Heero being the pet. BUT, I assure you, this will NOT be 2x1 and remain STRICTLY 1x2! I have my ways of keeping it that way. :P And maybe, if I feel up to it, I'll write a 1x2 lemon for this in the end. Mwuhahaha, but that will not be up at ff.net because of its restrictions. 

Now, on with the show! 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Duo was walking around in a frustrated mood in his apartment. He would pace around and mumble to himself about all the things in his life while making fierce gesticulations to the air. He would go on about his professors at Wing University, his crappy job at the shoe store downtown, all his failed relationships with the ladies, and so on, and so on; all these being the reasons for his acquired frustration. I've gotta do something about this, he thought, while finally standing still and fingering his long, golden brown braid with slim, slightly tanned fingers. He slowly made his way over to his small U-shaped kitchen from his place in the dining room. He then leaned his black, shiny leather clad legs on to the simple, oak cabinets underneath the white kitchen counter top. He sighed exasperatedly and continued leaning forward to rest his elbows on the white surface to prop up his chin with his hands. He ran some solutions through his mind and his face lightened up when he found one of his many ideas to be satisfactory. 

I know, he excitedly thought, I'll call _Quatre_ for ideas! 

And so with that, he quickly walked to his portable VidCom to make use of his "brilliant" idea. 

He sat on his couch with his VidCom on his lap and dialed Quatre's number. The connection line beeped twice before the VidCom's screen blinked open to show a gentle looking teenager, soon to be twenty, with light blond hair. The blond-haired teenager's face turned to one of delight when he recognized that it was Duo who contacted him via the VidCom. "Hello, Duo!" the teenager greeted happily. Duo waved in response and said his own cheerful hello. "How are you, Duo?" Quatre asked with a pleasant smile on his face. 

Duo stared at Quatre on the VidCom's screen for a moment and then sent his gaze downwards toward the keypad tangent to the screen. He looked at the keypad for a while longer and said, "I'm okay, it's just that I've been really stressed is all, lately." He looked back up to see Quatre with a worried look on his face and he himself put on a smile, but a tired one to reassure his friend. 

Quatre continued to look at Duo on the screen. "School getting to you?" he asked with knowing eyes. 

Duo smiled with a cheesy grin and replied, "Yeah, it's _really_ getting annoying right now!" Quatre agreed whole-heartedly, knowing how it was since they attended the same university. Duo continued, getting into ranting mode: "I mean, this is our second year at Wing and I just can't take any more of this 'learning'!" He made his "valid" point with a heated poke to his other palm in front of the screen. "Remember when I told you that I was tired of all this education crap in high school? I'd just continue ranting on and on, oblivious to the fact that I was ranting-" 

"Like you're doing now, Duo?" Quatre suggested politely, amused by his friend's antics. 

"Oh, that hurt, Q," Duo said melodramatically. "But that's not the point," he quickly added with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "The point is," pausing for suspense, "is that ..." 

"Yes, Duo?" Quatre asked with a truly puzzled face. 

"Is that... I'm kinda lonely sometimes in my apartment," Duo finally let out, pouting like a little child, making Quatre chuckle at the sight. "It's not funny, Q..." Duo said, still pouting. 

"I'm sorry, Duo," Quatre apologized, still gently laughing. "It's just that you made absolutely no sense with your rant there." He smiled good-naturedly at Duo. 

The long-haired teenager's features lifted up from a pout and was replaced with a pleasant smile of his own. "Yeah, I guess my rants really never make sense from beginning to end." 

Quatre kept his smile on his face while thinking of solutions for his friend to relieve the loneliness. He was suddenly startled by an unexpected weight pawing at his lap. A quick, but yet high potential, solution clicked in his head and he looked to the screen with great enthusiasm. "Duo, Duo!" he called gleefully to get the said boy's attention. 

"Huh?" Duo replied, dumbfounded. Duo looked at the screen and saw a cat-looking form sitting on Quatre's lap. Quatre was sitting in the same position as himself and the form was in plain view to him. Duo stared at the "cat" some more and realized that it didn't really look like a cat at all. It actually looked like a tiny child with clothes and hair and all but had the pointed ears and tail like a cat's, but that was where the physical similarities ended. Duo scrunched his nose up in a puzzled look and pointed to the screen and asked, "Uh... Quatre, what _is_ 'that'?" 

"Why," Quatre started, "this will be your problem solver," he added, in a resolute tone. 

"You got '_that_' for me!?" Duo shouted, shocked and wary of the weird looking animal . 

"Well, no..." Quatre replied, "this is my own neko-" 

"Neko is its name?" Duo asked, perplexed, yet relieved that he wouldn't be carrying home what Quatre had in his lap. 

"No, no, no..." Quatre answered, mentally weary. A moment longer, while gently petting his neko, he said, "Neko is the name of the kind of animal. My neko's name is Trowa," and smiled brightly down at his own little charge. 

"Ohhh..." Duo replied, finally getting it. "So, _you're_ saying that I should get one of these neko things?" 

"Yes, Duo," Quatre said, rolling his eyes in a playful manner while still petting Trowa. 

Duo thought about where he could get himself a neko and asked, "Yo, Quatre, where can I get one?" 

"Well, it's by the place you work so it's pretty close," Quatre answered. He thought about his schedule and realized that he had nothing else planned later so then he suggested, " Duo, you have nothing else planned today do you?" Duo shook his head slowly in response. "How about we meet up at the shoe store and walk down to the Pet Shoppe to take a look at those nekos?" 

Duo smiled brightly at the idea and agreed to meet Quatre at the shoe store in ten minutes. They said their happy goodbyes and both hung up their lines on the VidCom. 

Duo walked over to his front door and grabbed his black, shiny leather jacket off the tiny hooks near the door. While opening the door to let himself out, he paused and thought, I wonder what _my_ neko will look like, and gently shut and locked his door. 

ooooooooo 

Well, that's the first chapter of Neko Heero: Stress Reliever! I will assure you that THIS fanfic will be finished! Actually, the chapters for this fanfic will be coming out quickly because I actually know where this one will be going. ;;; So, maybe tomorrow or the day after that the next chapter will be up! :D 

I really like this one because Heero's going to be SO cute! And if I didn't explain the neko clearly enough, which I'm sure I didn't, there's a picture of Neko Heero at So cuuute! :D And don't ask me why Neko Heero would have cat ears and then have human ears, but that's what the nekos in this story will look like! Well, varying by the character, you know? They're not ALL going to look like Heero! :P As much as I would like them too... faints 

PLEASE REVIEW OR SOMETHING! :D 

Oh yeah, this was written AND beta-ed by me, which totally contradicts the meaning of beta-ing but I'm too lazy to get a real beta, so there. :P  
  
Okay, ff.net does not handle URL's very well but mediaminer.org does, but anyways, I'll type out the URL but in chunks and you'll just have to put it together to go there and see the picture. Here goes:

http: / / www. geocities. com / yaoiheaven / bunny12 .html

There you go. :D


	2. And His Name Was Heero

**Neko Heero: Stress Reliever**

**And His Name Was Heero**

**Author:** White Destiny 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Gundam Wing and probably never will! It's owned by Bandai, ANB, and Sunrise! And to other companies not mentioned here, well then sorry! You guys are just too small to remember! --;;; 

**Warnings:** 1x2, 3x4, Yaoi, AU, FLUFF!!! 

**Author's Notes:** I got this idea from watching SpongeBob SquarePants. The specific episode from which I got the idea from was the one where SpongeBob was trying to wash Gary and the pet refused to go into the bathtub. Well, this fic will lead up to that with Heero being the pet. BUT, I assure you, this will NOT be 2x1 and remain STRICTLY 1x2! I have my ways of keeping it that way. :P And maybe, if I feel up to it, I'll write a 1x2 lemon for this in the end. Mwuhahaha, but that will not be up at ff.net because of its restrictions. 

I have no beta! :P 

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 

Duo left his apartment building and walked down the sidewalk to get to the shoe store. It wasn't very far away and it didn't take him long to get there. He saw Quatre already standing in front of his workplace and waved jubilantly. Quatre saw the wave and returned the gesture while still holding his pet Trowa across his chest. 

Duo ran to cross the street and met up with Quatre. "Oi, Q," Duo said happily, "how'd you get over here?" 

Quatre held Trowa lovingly and replied, "I just walked over since I live closer to you now, remember?" 

"That's right," Duo said, smacking his forehead with his right palm, "I forgot!" He made up his forgetfulness with a stupid grin. "I kind of forget these things, right Q?" 

Quatre chuckled lightly and started walking in the direction of the pet store with Duo following right behind. 

"So, Q?" Duo started. 

"Hmm, Duo?" 

"Why didn't I ever see this Pet Shoppe place before, is it new or something?" Duo asked, scratching his thick brown hair at the top of his head. 

"Yeah, it's new, Duo," Quatre replied, petting his neko, "and nekos are fairly new, too." 

"Ohhh, no wonder why I never heard of these nekos before!" Duo exclaimed. 

They continued walking while chatting along the way when Quatre stopped in front of a small looking shop with a white and green vertically striped awning above the store window. Above the awning was a rectangular sign that would clearly be illuminated at night that said "Pet Shoppe" in bold, green cursive letters. Overall, the store looked like a nice place to be with a few animals displayed behind the store window. 

Hmm, well, I guess I'm going to be spending some time here, Duo thought anxiously. 

The blond and the brunet walked into the store and a light tinkling of a bell sounded. The shop keeper turned to look at the potential customer(s) from his spot at the register and his features lightened up when he recognized a friend walk in. "Quatre," the shop keeper called. 

"Hi, Wufei!" Quatre called back with joy. "I brought a friend to look at the new nekos!" Wufei smiled lightly at the newcomer and said a casual hello, Duo did the same. 

After the said hello's, Quatre continued to introduce the two to each other. "Wufei, this is Duo Maxwell," turning his head from Wufei to Duo, "and Duo, this is Wufei Chang" and vice versa. 

Wufei took Duo's hand and while firmly shaking it, he said, "Nice to meet you, Duo Maxwell ." Duo smiled and firmly returned the gesture. Wufei continued, "So, you want a neko, do you?" 

Duo took a breath and sighed, "Well, I'd like to see a few first... And," sweeping a hand through his bangs, "these nekos being new and all, I don't know how much they cost so..." Duo blushed, embarrassed by being so cheap. 

Wufei and Quatre chuckled and Duo smiled sheepishly at them. "It's okay, Mr. Maxwell," Wufei said in a business-like tone, "I'll see what I can do for you in the end." 

"Oh please, call me Duo, and thanks for helping me out, Mr. Chang!" Duo said cheerfully. 

"No problem, Duo." Wufei added, "And call me Wufei, Mr. Chang sounds too much like my dad ." Duo acquiesced to the request and the three teenagers, soon to be men, walked towards the part of the store that had the nekos. 

Wow, Duo thought amazed, the shop didn't look big on the outside but it sure seems big on the inside! Wufei continued leading Duo and Quatre until they came to about the middle of the shop where everything else seemed to center around the neko area. Whoa, this is really cool, Duo thought while looking around. A few tiny meows permeated the air and Duo looked to the middle of the circle that contained a large glass cylinder full of cute nekos. "Oh my gosh," Duo shouted while frantically running around the glass cylinder, "they are _so_ cute!" 

Wufei watched amused at Duo's circles, remembering the same exact way Quatre had done when he first saw the nekos. "Okay, okay, Duo," Wufei said calmly. The said teenager gave Wufei a questioning stare and stopped running and grinned his impish grin. 

"I guess I got a little too excited," Duo exclaimed. 

Wufei looked at Quatre knowingly and the blond teenager blushed and looked down at Trowa, who was still in his arms. Duo looked at the blushing blond and thought to ask, but dismissed it. Probably ran around in stupid circles like I did, Duo answered to himself. 

Quatre's cheeks finally went back to its normal light color and the blond boy said, "How about you look at some of the nekos now, Duo?" Duo agreed and started contemplating which nekos he thought he would like to take home. 

He walked around, judging the different nekos in the glass case and ran though all the characteristics of each neko. No... looks like she could rip up my couch... hmm... this one looks nice, no... he just ran into the glass, too stupid... erm... well, this one looks cute but... argh, Duo thought, frustrated. Duo was torn between all the nekos! He knew they were all cute and would have loved to take them all home but he knew that would be a nearly impossible feat! "Quatre..." he whined, "I don't know which neko I like best!" He stamped his foot on the oak floors and pouted playfully. 

"Funny, Duo, really funny," Quatre replied. "Well, I don't know, the choice is up to you ." 

"Well, yeah... I guess I'll just have to try harder then!" Duo shouted very loudly, yet determined. 

Wufei whispered, yet purposely loud enough for Duo to hear, to Quatre: "Does he always do this?" 

Quatre, catching the drift, whispered conspicuously: "Yeah, I'm afraid so." 

Duo glared venomously at the pair and said in an ice cold voice: "I heard that, and you better not do that again... or else," and turned back with a gentle smile towards the nekos. Quatre and Wufei shared a glance and shrugged their shoulders. 

Well, I've looked at _all_ the nekos but they all strike me as good pets! I can't decide! Duo sighed hopelessly and got up from his crouching position on the floor. While he was making his way to Wufei to tell him his obvious problem, he caught sight of two very steady, murderous blue eyes. Huh? Duo thought, paying no attention to the glare, I never saw _that_ neko before! Duo turned around and crouched next to the glass once more. He tapped the glass with his right index finger and tried to get the neko, hidden behind the shadows of the upside down box with one side missing, out. Duo was unaware of the fact that all the other nekos didn't even come close to the box. It was like the other nekos were scared of the box or the neko inside. But still, Duo continued tapping until he heard a loud hiss from inside the cardboard box. Wufei heard this and quickly walked over to Duo and said, "Duo! Get away from there and quit tapping!" Duo looked up at Wufei and asked why and Wufei replied, "You really don't want to get that neko in that box mad!" 

"Oh, come on, Wufei," Duo teased, still unbeknownst to the blue glare sent his way, "it's just a neko and I want to see him... or her!" Duo smiled brightly. "And besides, I think that this neko might be it!" 

Wufei and Quatre sweatdropped at the same time. "Duo," Quatre started, "you can't be serious!" He looked at Duo and saw that he really _was_ serious. "The neko is like hissing at you and you think this might be the one?!?" Trowa sat in Quatre's arms, amused that his owner's friend would actually attempt to make his ally his pet. Whatever, the green-eyed neko thought. Quatre felt the feeling of amusement and looked down at his neko. "Feeling the same thing too, huh Trowa?" The neko looked up at the blond and answered with his gaze. Quatre continued petting his neko and sighed. "Well, I guess the only way to find out is if Duo actually sees the neko, right Wufei?" 

"Right..." Wufei answered without thinking, "wait, what?" 

"Duo has to see the neko so you," Quatre pointed, stating the obvious, to an oblivious Wufei, "have to get him out of that box." Wufei's eye twitched an obvious twitch and he reluctantly unlocked the top of the glass case with holes for ventilation. 

"What ever the customer wants," Wufei mumbled. Duo was just jumping with delight when Wufei cautiously made his way to take the box out of the glass case to remove all secret hiding places for the nekos. The unveiling of the mysterious neko seemed like it took forever as Wufei carefully took the box off from above the temporarily calm neko. Finally, Wufei was done and immediately locked the top to ensure that none of the very bright nekos escaped. 

Duo came up close to the clear surface of the round glass and took his first glance at the unveiled neko. The neko had on a normal looking green tank top, on his legs were black spandex shorts, and on his feet were miniature yellow sneakers. The neko also had black ears surrounded by thick dark chocolate brown hair that also sat in front of the neko's eyes. Wow, Duo thought, this neko is the cutest by far... Well, perhaps Duo had strange tastes but he felt a connection with this neko that he didn't feel with the others. Duo kept staring at the neko through the glass and got to see the neko's piercing blue eyes from behind the bothersome brown bangs once more. 

Duo stood up suddenly and said, "Wufei, I've got to have this neko!" 

Wufei looked at Duo with wide eyes and sputtered, "You're-you're not serious?!" 

"Does it look like I'm serious?" 

"Well," Wufei considered,"no, not with that big, goofy grin on your face!" 

"How 'bout now?" 

"Yes... now you do, but are you sure, Duo?" Wufei asked. "Because once you take the neko home, the nekos learn to be devoted to you from then on there. There's only a few days before they become devoted so that is the only time you will be able to bring them back." 

Duo pondered the thought of having to bring this neko back to the shop but decided it wouldn't happen. "Wufei, I'm _sure_, I'm sure!" 

Wufei looked at Duo's sincere expression and decided that he would be a good owner. Part of doing his job was to decide whether or not his customers would be good to the pets and he could see that Duo would never hurt a fly. Wufei sighed, defeated, and said, "All right, Duo." Duo's expression turned into one that could make a 1000-watt light bulb envious. He smiled brightly and hooted joyously in the pet shop and hugged Quatre and Trowa and Wufei excitedly. 

"Wow, thanks Wufei!" Duo cried happily. "Now, what do I owe ya?" 

"Well, since these nekos are pretty new to the market, they're roughly about $1000-" 

Duo sputtered with his eyes wide and managed to get out: "One-one-thousand dollars?!" 

Quatre quickly said, "Duo, I'll help pay too!" Duo looked over at Quatre with desperate eyes. "Duo, I know this would be really good for you, so just let me help, okay? Please? " 

Duo couldn't resist the look on Quatre's face, even though he hated receiving hand-outs. He gave in to the famous puppy-dog look and sighed, "Fine, Quatre... but I'm going to scrape up some money for a few days so you won't have to pay so much!" 

"Duo, it's okay! I don't mind-" 

"Quatre, please, you know how I don't like getting hand-outs..." Duo replied. Quatre let it go respectfully and agreed to Duo's terms. "Well, Wufei, you'll be seeing me in a couple days' time so be ready!" 

"Maxwell, I don't think I'll ever be ready with you around," Wufei joked. Duo's nose scrunched up at the nickname but thought of many others he could call the Chinese teenager . 

"Okay, whatever, _Wu_-bear!" Duo yelled playfully and looked over at Wufei to see his reaction. It was funny and Wufei quickly let the nickname slide, for now. "Well, I guess Quat and I will be talking over about this so I think we should get going!" Quatre nodded and walked over to where Duo was standing. Duo crouched down in front of the glass and said, "I'll come back soon, okay?" and waved goodbye toward the neko who didn't give a damn. 

Duo stood up and Quatre joined him on their walk out of the shop's front door. As they were stepping out, Wufei called from behind: "Duo, your soon-to-be neko's name is Heero!" 

And with that, the pair stepped out of the Pet Shoppe with a light tinkling sound in their wake. 

Hm... Heero.... 

ooooooooo 

Second chapter! Sorry about not updating! I've been training so that takes up time, and I've been lazy, too! Can't forget about the Lazy Factor! Anyways, thanks goes to: 

Luna: Thanks for reviewing! 

Nikkler: Glad you like the Neko idea! 

Mara202: Yeah, I'm going to see the SpongeBob movie, even though I'm WAY too old for it, I don't care! Thanks for reviewing! 

roku: Heh heh... this idea just popped into my head after that SB SP episode! :P 

mint maxwell: I'm not sure about the booties but... Heero has those butt-ugly yellow shoes! ;;; 

mysticheero: I wish I could have Heero-neko! Really do... sighs I finally updated! Lol! 

Yumix: I hope it gets MORE interesting! crosses fingers 

Mandy: Yay! I updated! Thanks for reviewing! 

Alam: I hope it will be long, too! But sometimes I give up on a story... okay, I'll try and stay with this one! :D 

Mitab: Yes! Neko Heero Duo equals a lot of fun! :D More cuteness coming! 

diabloangel: I updated! YAAAAY! I hope you continue to like my fic! :) 

Chandeni: I hope this fic stays fun! I just basically write crap for all I know! --;;; 

Dragon23: I will try and not abandon this fic! (I actually know what the last scene will be like!) And I'm very glad you enjoyed it! :D 

terra: I was lazy, again! --;;; But now I have updated! :D Bwuhahaha! 

Solanum: Heh heh! Oh yeah! Neko Yuy! drools Can't wait until the last chapter. Lol! rubs hands together 

Well, thank you everyone! This should be updated soon! If I'm not lazy, that is! ;;; And yes, I don't know the neko in plural form, so I just put an 's' on the end and it's probably supposed to be said as Heero-neko not Neko Heero because I think -neko is a title so in Japanese it's on the end like -san and stuff. That was a run-on sentence, lol! I have no education in Japanese so I'm totally clueless so yeah. Help me out, someone? 

Please review! :D 

Okay, ff.net does not handle URL's very well but mediaminer.org does, but anyways, I'll type out the URL but in chunks and you'll just have to put it together to go there and see the picture of HEERO-NEKO. Here goes: 

http: / / www. geocities. com / yaoiheaven / bunny12 .html 

There you go. :D


End file.
